


"String Theory"

by MrsKohakuSato



Series: Redemption Universe [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, POV Lotor (Voltron), Politics, Romelle lovers beware, dont read if you like Romelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: "Prince Lotor and Princess Allura act out at a Banquet hosted by Queen Orla of Pollux"





	1. The Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> For context; 
> 
> While Altea did get destroyed in this Au, many Alteans were able to escape the massacre, some made it out safe with Allura, while many ended up being enslaved. Pollux, on the other hand, ended up betraying Altea in favor of the Galra Empire in order to escape annihilation. Though Alfor and the king of Pollux are cousins/brothers in a sense, however it is Queen Orla, who is both mad scientist and sorceress like Haggar, who pulls the strings, while the King of Pollux descends into madness due to Quintessence poisoning.   
> Romelle is absolutely nothing like her Vld counterpart here. She's a self-serving, manipulator much like her mother, and is a practiced alchemist as well. Bandor is also nothing like, his Vld counterpart, meaning he isn't just some bland, plot device whose only purpose is to get fridged. Bandor is an adult here, and I suppose for reference he kind of acts like a cross between Gilgamesh from the Fate Series, if your familiar with him, and Dotu! Lotor's personality.
> 
> Lotor also has more of his previous incarnation’s traits here, he's more touchy-feely with Allura than his Vld counterpart.

   Princess Allura is a strange girl. She is both easy to read, yet at times difficult to understand. She's kind, far more kind than she probably should. Far more forgiving than he thinks she ought to be. She's an anomaly in a sense. Her fist can tear through steel with little effort, but he has watched that strong, righteous heart of hers break at the face of any injustice, whether they be big, or small. She's an oddity because passionate, kind-hearted people like her are quickly torn down by such a world they live in. Yet, she remains optimistic and sweet as koliapee honey.

"Lotor!" He blinks out of his private introspection.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You’re staring." A statement, not a question he realizes.

 

"Thinking" he replies simply "just lost in thought."

 

"You looked zoned out. Are you tried?" she tilts her head.

 

He is. More than she knows, but he only smiles and pinches her cheek. He knows she hates it, but she's cute when she's angry.

 

"Ow! Hey! That hurts! Let go!" She grabs at his armored wrists in a futile attempt to shove him away.

 

He laughs at her piteous misery "your adorable, Darling." He takes smug satisfaction in her venomous glares.

 

"Stop it or else!" She hisses.

 

"Or else? Hm, or else what my, Dear Princess?"

 

"I'll tell everybody your real name" her victorious smirk tugs at her lips once the color drained from his face.

 

"You wouldn't?"

 

"Wouldn't I, Lotorious Kaltor." He presses his lips together in agitation but releases her soft cheek in defeat.

 

"Very well." He sighs and sinks back in his seat. Allura is as compassionate as she is petty. And plenty mischievous, as she grins at him mockingly. Her chin placed between her palms, elbows planted on the ruby, silk tablecloth of the banquet table. He lifts a brow at her table manners.

He clicks his tongue and she turns to squint at him "what?" To be honest, they should be paying attention to the banquet dinner they're attending, but it's being held by Queen Orla. He listened for a single moment before spacing out; he's spent his whole life listening to every detestable word that left those poisonous lips of hers. The drivel she spouts out with flirtatious flare is no different then, and it’s no different now. Romelle is also there, unlike Bandor who sends him nothing but venomous, contemptuous glances his way, she pretends he doesn't exist for all intents and purposes. And that's fine by him.

 

"Elbows on the table?" He tsked "such manners, princess"

 

"Well, your slouching." She mimics the click of his tongue "such manners Prince Lotor" she shakes her head in mock disappointment. He's on the verge of snide comment when out the corner of his eye spots Allura's Nanny, or Nanny of the gallows as he so named her. Plump figure and the grandmotherly veneer is nothing more than a facade. He notes the disdain in her eyes as she stalks forward, an iron maiden's march as she snatches Allura's ear with a vengeance and gives what he believes a painful twist.

 

 

"Elbows." The older woman hisses, and like a string pulled taunt her spine snapped upwards, chin up, hands in lap. A picturesque image of a proper princess, he snickered behind his gloved fist at the ridiculous sight. If any Allura doesn't quite fit the model of a proper princess. When he pictures Allura, he pictures a spite of fury, a terrible temper, and sharp tongue. To him, she's never more alluring caked in dirt as she bludgeons her enemies into embers and ash.

 

His dark chuckle catches her ire; a childish glower at his mirth, until her frown perks back up into a delighted smirk. His brow rises in confusion until the clack of metal bound boots send shivers down his spine, and Dayak's merciless whip comes raining down upon his shoulder.

 

He restrains a yelp "Sit up." She hissed with a click of her tongue.

 

"Yes, Ma'am." As he went rigid. From the corner of his eye, he could see Allura's playful little smile before she hides an unladylike snort behind her fan. He bit his cheek and refused to show any sign to her that he's flustered beyond belief.

~

After, Queen Orla's loathsome meandering-the first course began, and he wished to be flayed alive than sit here another second. The biscuits were dry, dry enough that someone could literally choke to death on the sorry excuse for bread. The soup in his opinion tasted undersalted, and the salad looked cheap. 5 croutons? Was he a pheasant(?), he rolled his eyes as dignified as possible. Since, Orla finally decided to stop sucking up the air, even if her very existence didn't already burn the life out of everything alone, mindless chatter filtered about.

 

Allura had taken up a light conversation with a Pollux Counsel man on her right. He watched dryly as the blue paladin attempted to flirt with a servant girl. The Green, looked horrified. It’s odd to see her dressed so feminine, and he supposed judging by how petrified she appeared, he isn’t the only put off by the lime-green dress and red bows tidying up her honey hair. She looked dearly out of place. As he picked at her salad listlessly. The Yellow, surprisingly didn’t shove about 5 pounds worth of food in his gullet instead ate like he had born into this lifestyle, occasionally, Lotor noted he jotted something down in a notebook he always seems to keep at his side.

The champion looked uncomfortable as Allura's adviser whispered into his ear, it must have been something because the ex-gladiator flushed an interesting shade of red.

Then there's Kogane boring holes into him as if he could somehow force him to spontaneously combust.  Unless he also spontaneously learned fire alchemy,  then the likelihood of that happening is as possible as him crawling back to Romelle.

Which is never.

Given his current boredom, he thought of taunting him, but as unhinged as the boy is, it would be like poking a rabid animal. So, he thought better of it, and instead picked up a piece of contemptuous crouton. He quickly checked for Dayak out of his peripheral vision, she had wandered back to her original post.

 

Given that, he judged his trajectory and flicked the thing at his oblivious victim. She stammered. But, she didn't give him the satisfaction of turning around and decking him. It wasn't until he turned his attention elsewhere, that he felt something hit his cheek.

She had retailed with a crouton of her own.

 

He flicked another one into her untamed, mane of curls.

 

She hit his helmet.

 

He's about to discreetly return the fire "Lotor." Dayak's sudden hiss startled him enough to throw off his aim instead of Allura it shot straight into Romelle's bowl flicking soup onto her sash.

 

She gaped at him in surprise- Lotor pretended she didn't exist outside of his own imagination.

 

He rolled his shoulders in discomfort Dayak looking down upon him in disappointment and Romelle reviling his persons from the other side of the table. It's a double front and he found himself unable to filibuster his way out of this situation.

 

He didn't dare look in Allura's direction. Though, he desperately wanted to but didn't wish to draw attention to either of them any more than he already had.

 

~


	2. Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After the embarrassing ordeal, caught fooling around like children, Orla’s extravagant banquet continues on to the Gardens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Context; 
> 
> Hira, is Commander of the royal guards.
> 
> Nanny is Allura’s governess here like she is in the Dotu version. 
> 
> The Galra Empire also has allies, planets that have joined them, not out of fear, but because they also have interests in conquests and have their own ulterior motives. Even though the galaxy is at war, there are established neutral zones, where all sides of the war can meet and debate. It was a unanimous agreement that even Zarkon adheres to, for reasons only known to himself.
> 
> I decided to make Alteans magical beings by nature, alchemy is something that inherently comes to most with exceptions for a few.

 

"That's some stunt you pulled there, genius"

 

Lotor couldn't offer anything else but a disgruntled grumble, as his dainty princess hung off his arm. 

 

She snickered into his sleeve at the sound, as they walked, following the rest of the other guests. After that mortifying spectacle and with dinner finished the Queen generously offered her "most gracious guests" a tour of her family's private gardens.

 

Lotor snorted. Family's private gardens is definitely an understatement, it isn't so much a garden, as it is an entire ecosystem. A garden enormous enough to hold both a river and a lake and that's not counting the many ponds that it encloses along with a whole habitat of animals and plant species from every part of the known Galaxy.

 

"Did you see the look on Mell's face?" She whispered to him, giggling mischievously "it was pure gold" she gaffs, unable to help herself. 

 

"I wish I hadn't" he muttered eyeing said woman up ahead in disdain. He's only lucky she hadn't made a scene and simply excused herself.

 

"Oh, lighten up, Lotorious, you started it" she smacked his arm in good humor.

 

"Don't start that." He sneered. She snorted, having a grand old time at his expense. The teasing didn't stop until everyone came to an abrupt halt.

 

"Ladies. Gentlemen" Orla's voice echoed, snapping them away from their private conversation and their attention stirred towards two massive doors molded out of gold and decorated with lavish wood and jewels. It's hard to miss, but Orla's even harder to overlook. He resisted the urge to grimace as her masked face tilted towards him, leering through the crowd as if she's just eyeing all her guests in general. It’s difficult to tell because the mask obscures her eyes and line of sight. But he knows, he always knows he can practically feel the weight of her gaze upon him. Heavy and suffocating. Teasing and curious about her niece on his arm.

 

He rolled his shoulders. The stiffening of his muscles didn’t go unnoticed as he also feels Allura's wide eyes peering up at him, squeezing his arm.

 

Orla smile widens ear to ear, a familiar sight that drove bullets of sweat down his spine, grudging up reminders of his childhood he rather bury and forget. But, the striking ebony and crimson robes she adorns has his attention captured, elegant, pristine, sewed from the finest silks. They sway and ripple like water as she moves. Regardless of his less than gracious opinion of her, Orla as she stirs away from him to speak held a presence that commands and also lulls in most often nefarious ways. A complete dichotomy when contrasted against her true nature. Under those lush, red lips, her tongue drips venom, and her teeth are sharpened and pointed. Her words saccharine, but underneath the surface barbed and wired. Her nature is poison, and she is poison itself. Her calming smiles, her motherly facade are all fronts to fools who know no better. Men trip over themselves to cater to her whims, unbeknownst she leads them to their utter undoing and demise. And once it happens, she’ll only tilt her head and smile on your way down, while she waves unbothered. Unconcerned.

 

To him, it’s a wonder why she wears a mask at all, she hid her true colors well, so why the cover? Perhaps, he’ll never know, nor did he care to. In his opinion, he spent enough time with her during his childhood to last him a lifetime.

 

_"Lotor. Lotor" she tutted saccharine and motherly from her throne "how many times must we go over this."_

 

_He grimaced "I said it right" he murmured._

 

_"Yes, you did" he heard the but "but, there is no flair to your words. No charisma, just plain, old dull monotony."_

 

_Lotor sighed as he clamped the book shut "well, maybe I simply don't have natural charisma as you say"_

 

_She clicked her tongue "Well, that certainly won't due, your father left you in my care in the hopes you’d learn something"_

 

_No, he disagreed silently. My father left me in your care because he knows you'll watch every move I make. Your nothing more than a glorified watchdog._

 

_He of course never uttered that out loud. He knew the consequences. Orla's as petty, as she is fickle._

 

"Lotor?" He feels Allura squeeze his arm again.

 

"Hm?" His eyes flicker to her crystalline eyes.

 

"You okay?" She whispers.

 

He reached over, brushing her bangs from her forehead "I'm fine" he reassures her softly, pushing ivory curls behind her ear. She frowns at him, not buying his assurance as she presses her lips together.

 

"You keep making that face it'll stick forever?" 

 

"I'm not making any such face" She muttered, "I just don't like being lied to." 

 

"I said I'm fine." 

 

"Well, I know you're not" he parts his lips to argue, but Nanny's harsh clearing of her throat behind them snaps his lips shut. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know she's boring holes in him. From his side vision, Dayak offers no rebukes only rising an elegant brow when he turned his head to see if she's still there. 

 

Tall, rigid, militant.

 

"-before the night ends, as my most gracious guests I'd like to offer you a tour of my family's private gardens. Guards." She motions "the doors if you may" It's not long before the doors are pulled wide open followed by coos of awe at the magnificent sight before them.

 

"Is that a freaking waterfall!?"

 

"I see animals too!" 

 

"This is so awesome. I've gotta snaps some pictures. You don't think Queen Orla would mind!?"

 

"I have to admit this is definitely not what I was expecting"

 

"Everyone's free to roam at my behest. Please, enjoy yourselves"

 

Lotor just wanted to leave. This farce has gone on for far too long in his opinion, but social order dictated that he had to stay and please the masses. Orla's watching him is all the motivation he needs to linger, or so he thought. Allura looked entirely enthralled, he watched as her eyes lit up at all the foreign sights. The strange plants, the odd animals.

 

"Oh, they're positively adorable" She points to a herd of jabberrabbits roaming around the bushes. She knelt to the floor to get a better look at their cute little button noses.

 

Frankly, he found them less cute more akin to tiny hell spawns. They're nasty little creatures, not to mention an invasive species on his planet. So, no matter how wide, and big those brown eyes are they did little to cool his resentment towards the vermin as Allura cooed at them.

 

"I just wanna squish their faces" 

 

"If you want your fingers bit off" 

 

"I know, I know, but they’re still so cute"

 

He didn't get the fascination but decided not to say anything on the matter, if Allura liked them he isn't going to ruin her joy.

 

"You don't like them do you"

 

"Like is quite the understatement-" his words are cut off by the awful sound of skin slapping against skin, followed by a "You’re such a creep! Leave me alone! Or Kata will hear about this!" Both eyes flicker over to one Lance rubbing the side of his face which is now blossoming into a nice shade of angry red.

 

"Well, excuse me, lady! Forgive me for tryin  show you a good time!"

 

"Lance, you better stop while you’re not ahead" Ms. Katherine muttered.

 

"Yeah man and I'm pretty sure she's a prostitute. That Kata guy, bet you a thousand bucks he's a pimp" Holt intervened "and I don't know about you, but intergalactic space pimps don't play. Trust me on this."

 

"Yeah-well" McClain stuttered "she's definitely missing out on some good merchandise, so her loss"

 

"Really, Lance, a prostitute" 

 

"I seriously doubt she's missing out on anything, well maybe except for catching a disease or something" Kogane replied rather facetiously.

 

"Oh, you wanna be funny mullet for brains-"

 

"Hey, guys we're like at a big fancy party let’s not get into-"

 

"Shut it, Hunk!"

 

Allura swiveled away, cheeks burning "let’s go this way," she hissed, grabbing his hand, ushering him to the stone fountain that laid next to a large hedge up ahead, trying to avoid Lance's line of sight as he made a nuisance of himself in public. The place, however, isn't isolated but it's far away from the Blue Paladin and his usual absurdity.

 

Allura rubbed her face groaning, muttering as she sat on the circumference of the circular fountain "why can't they act normal for a change" that's truly an underestimation from his perspective, he isn't sure if his father's simply lacking in his old age to be bested by a bunch of Terrans who are in way too over their heads, or appearances are worth a dime a dozen. Either way, he hasn't a clue how she's able to stand them for long periods of time and not have a psychotic break. Mulling it over perhaps, he shouldn't test his luck, he rubbed his chin absentmindedly, reminding himself he's in an urgent need of a shave. The stubble itches. 

 

"Sorry about that" she murmurs, her brows pinched in annoyance. She's hunched over like she might have to vomit.

 

"No, need for apologies, My Dear. Though, you do appear a bit pale." 

 

"Ah" she waves dismissively "just didn't want to get mixed up in Lance's hogwash." she stretches out her legs, her golden shoes glittering in the artificial light of the gardens. However, that light is dimming as the conservatory is created to mimic the outside world in every aspect; time included. 

 

"I have to admit," she said changing the topic "I didn't know what I was expecting, but this place is-its magnificent. It's like a whole little world tucked inside a box. Like an enormous music box for example," she rambles.

 

"Indeed" he agreed "though I never thought of it that way until now" his eyes flicker around noticing that despite the offered privacy of the fountain and hedge they're being watched. Lotor found himself unbearably aggravated by the constant vigilance; being watched like he’s some kind of rabid animal. Rolling his shoulder in agitation, he knew by scent that Commander Hira has her gaze anchored in him, angling his head he tries to discreetly glance over his shoulder as casually as possible. He can’t help it, it’s nature.

 

He catches Romelle's gaze by accident and swiftly snaps his head away to see Ms. Katherine and Garret snapping pictures at anything that catches their fancy. McClain's sulking in the corner with Holt leaning on his shoulder drinking and yammering. From there Kogane is trying to merge into the background, while the Champion looks uncomfortable as he attempts and fails to avoid personal contact. 

 

Dayak has made herself scarce, silently he's grateful that she, unlike Nanny of the gallows who does her best to be a literal thorn in the side, his side, specifically, respects his privacy enough not to breathe down his neck at every given moment.

 

Tilting his head, he catches Merla and Cossack off bickering in a corner he isn't as alarmed as they're hissing at one another in hushed voices. Looking on aridly, he finds Throk lingering near them, drunk and affronted as he sneers and glares at any unfortunate crossing his path, muttering and complaining about the stench the flora give off. Occasionally, he throws a scalding glance at Merla and Cossack as in their squabbling they keep bumping into him. That said he isn't sure if Cossack might be doing it on purpose. Given how heated he looks, he has his doubts. 

 

He feels the sleeve of his robes being tugged "Lotor?" 

 

"Yes, Allura?"

 

Eyeing her, she peeks away smoothing out her skirts as she kicks her legs out.

 

"Um-you know my aunt right?

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I mean-well-it wasn't like I was prying or anything, but  Cossack had mentioned you kind of grew up with her. Is that true?"

 

He sighs through his nose "in a way yes. I was in her care for a time. Everything I learned" he splays out his hand, calling forth silver. He feels its energy tinge throughout his body, centered right in the palm of his hand, at the edge of his fingertips. in his mind he pictures something circular and it shapes itself in a spiraling ball of metallic. He can feel Allura focusing on him in rapt concentration "everything from Alchemy to history to politics to oration I learned from her. I am what am in credit to her, regardless of what I think about her, I can't lie and say I didn't benefit from Queen Orla's tutelage." 

 

He studies her,  as she goes quite lost in that odd little head of hers, as she reaches out to touch the swirling silver in her hand. A finger disrupts its path, a gap where gray should be.

 

Her ears wilt "I wish I had half the talent you do-I mean it's amazing, silver alchemy isn't easy in the slightest, yet you manage it without difficulty" 

 

"Silver is hard because of its softness begets anarchy" he murmurs “it’s hard to control most times, it requires rapt attentiveness and a literal iron fist to keep it under control.” 

 

"Suppose that it explains why I have zero disposition towards it." She laughed deprecatingly, tucking a strand of ivory hair behind her ear.

 

"But," he continues "your medical alchemy isn't nothing to scoff at either" 

 

"Well, duh. I had the best teacher" she smirked, nudging his shoulder, her ears wither again "yet, it pales in comparison to my father's. I mean he could remember everything off the back of his hand like it was a 6th sense. With a snap of his fingers, you could repair a shattered spine. And I still need my notes, and even then depending on how severe the illness my alchemy isn't any good to anyone." Her hands fall into her lap.

 

"You’re still learning."

 

"Yeah, blindly. And Coran can only do so much. Medicine isn't exactly his forfeit in the least. Or alchemy for that matter." She mumbles "besides my father-"

 

"Your father's way doesn't have to be your way."

 

"Yeah, a lot of good that does me. I either crash stuff or get screamed at. Or both."

 

"Then you keep trying"

 

"What if I run out of tries," she asked, "then what?" 

 

"You keep moving forward" 

 

"That's pretty much the same thing"

 

"Yes and no"

 

"Are you being facetious again?" 

 

"Could be? Could not be?" Her lips twitched in annoyance "it depends on how you take it or not." 

 

"I really wish you'd stop talking in weird riddles" she gripes "why can't you ever give me a straight answer" 

 

"Now, where would be the fun, Princess" he laughs softly.

 

~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do guys think? Comments, Reviews, Criticisms are much welcomed.


End file.
